Moya's crew experiences some interesting changes
by thatmusicalguy12345
Summary: While traveling through the Uncharted Territories, Moya passes through a cloud of particles that causes the crews' physiologies to change drastically for the better. Rated M for sexual situations and for future chapters. DO NOT READ if you are under 18.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I do not own the rights to Farscape or any of the characters in this story (because if I did the show would have taken a very…different…direction).

If you do not approve of stories containing shemales, homosexual relationships, and other sensitive subjects then this story it not for you.

If you do read this story, I would love to get your feedback on what you think.

Chapter One: The Prelude

Normally Aeryn Sun would have been thrilled to be on Moya's command deck talking to Pilot about ship maintenance and spacial anomalies, but this time she had been awakened from a very pleasant dream by a panicked Chiana and literally dragged out of bed to see if the cloud of particles they were about to pass through would harm them.

"Pilot are you sure that the cloud is harmless", Aeryn asked Pilot for the third time.

"Yes Officer Sun, the cloud is no more than debris that remains from a ships fuel dump", the annoyed Pilot replied, "Moya would not risk injury to you and would especially avoid endangering her baby. The debris has spread out into a very dense cloud that would take arns to bypass so Moya and I suggest we pass through it and avoid detection by any Peacekeepers ships in the area".

D'Argo sighed, "Pilot just do what you think is best. Chiana, can we all please go back to some well-deserved sleep"?

"I too would very much like to return to my chambers if there is nothing else that requires our attention", said Zhaan.

Suddenly the group heard a shout from the hallway and the door flew open onto the deck. "I finally managed to get fuzzball out of bed", John Crichton exclaimed as he entered, dragging a struggling Rygel behind him.

"There was no need for such rudeness you filthy Earthman", Rygel retorted, "All I wanted to do was change into my robes before I came down".

John kicked Rygel's floating chair and sent him spinning across the room. "So what were you doing in the kitchen when I found you", John asked?

Before Rygel could answer Chiana stormed past them yelling something about how frelling rude everyone is on this ship.

"It was just a false alarm John", Aeryn said, "We can all go back to bed".

"Are you telling me that I was literally dragged from my bed all the way up here so that…" Rygel began.

D'Argo made an exagerrated kicking motion at him and Rygel quickly bolted from the room yelling that Chiana was right about the rudeness on this ship.

"Well, good night everyone…again", John said leaving the room.

The rest of the group dispersed and returned to their rooms for what they incorrectly assumed would be a good night's sleep.

The cloud that they would soon be passing through was not a fuel dump as Pilot and Moya had surmised, but was in fact a chemical dump from a failed experiment by the Peacekeepers that was meant to effectively castrate a planet's population and stifle reproduction.

The formula that they created did cease all reproduction on a planet but, when combined with a certain chemical that is commonly found on most planets and is actually plentiful in Leviathans, there are certain side effects that were found to be unpleasant for some but enjoyable to a large number of species.

The crew of Moya was about to experience these side effects first hand.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Once again, Aeryn Sun was awakened by a shrieking Chiana and was dragged out of bed but this time, she was quite intrigued by the reason for Chiana's yelling.

"Aeryn you have to see this", Chiana exclaimed excitedly, "it's the coolest thing I've seen yet".

Aeryn sat up in her bed and felt something odd about herself that she couldn't identify.

"What is it Chiana and this time it had better be important or I'll lock you in your room for the next cycle", Aeryn said.

Chiana just continued to smile and giggle. "Are you ready", she asked.

"Yes I'm ready", Aeryn yelled.

Without skipping a beat Chiana grabbed the top of her suit and yanked it entirely off her body.

Aeryn quickly covered her face with her hand and started to rebuke her for stripping in front of her but before she could Chiana grabbed her hand off her eyes and said "No, look"!

Aeryn hesitantly raised her eyes and immediately saw what Chiana had been so excited about: on her waist right where her pussy should be was a long cock.

Chiana kept smiling at her and Aeryn continued to stare at what was surely the most impressive package she'd ever seen.

"I…" Aeryn started, "I don't know what to say Chiana. Where did it come from is probably my first question"?

"I don't know and I don't frelling care", Chiana exclaimed, "This is too cool"!

Aeryn began to notice that feeling again and tried to search herself to figure out what it was. It took no time at all to realize that it was coming from her crotch.

She quickly threw her blanket off and yanked down her sleeping pants only to see a huge cock protruding from her hips just like Chiana's.

"What the frell! You too", Chiana asked?

"Apparently…" Aeryn stammered.

"Wow and I think yours is bigger than mine", Chiana said as she walked over to Aeryn, "Let's compare sizes".

Before Aeryn could stop her Chiana had grabbed both their cocks and pressed them side-by-side.

"Yeah I think you're thicker than I am but I'm definitely longer than you", Chiana said as she rubbed their cocks together.

Aeryn felt hers stiffen as Chiana rubbed it and quickly pulled away from her.

"We shouldn't be doing this", she exclaimed, "We should be trying to figure out how to get rid of these…things".

Chiana sat down beside her and began stroking the inside of Aeryn's thigh.

"Oh come on", Chiana begged, "when are we ever gonna get a chance like this again and besides, I can see you're getting pretty hard from looking at my cock. Do you want to touch it"?

Aeryn instinctively tried to get up but Chiana grabbed her hand and placed it on her cock before she could away. As Chiana reached over to stroke her Aeryn's cock, Aeryn felt the cock in her hand jump and stiffen from her touch.

It felt like real mans' and without thinking she began to stroke the young Nebari's cock like she would John's.

Chiana moaned and began stroking Aeryn's cock faster and faster.

Aeryn, having no experience using a cock, quickly felt herself climaxing under Chiana's experienced hand. She began to gasp and moan louder and louder but Chiana, knowing that Aeryn was getting close, released her cock and got down onto her knees.

"You're going to enjoy this", Chiana whispered and began sucking hungrily on Aeryn's already hard nine inch cock. Aeryn laid back and groaned as Chiana used her long Nebari tongue to lick her shaft up and down.

Even though she had trouble taking Aeryn's length at first, Chiana was soon deep throating her cock and treating her to her first and best blowjob ever.

Before long, Aeryn was ready to blow her first load and Chiana knew exactly where she wanted it to go. Chiana stood up from the wet, rigid cock she had been working on and laid down on the bed.

"Come on, frell my ass", she moaned.

Aeryn quickly leaped up and placed her cock at the entrance to her lover's tight, gray asshole.

"Are you sure you want me to do this", Aeryn asked excitedly.

"Yes! Frell me...Frell me now, Officer Sun!", Chiana pleaded.

Without pausing, Aeryn plunged her cock into the young girls' waiting ass and didn't stop until she was balls deep.

"Oooooooh", Chiana cried out, "Oh yes, yes".

Aeryn, having been frelled by John many times (or fucked as men on Earth called it), quickly built up a rhythm and was soon pounding Chiana's ass like an experienced man.

As Aeryn frelled her ass, Chiana pumped her own cock furiously. Every time Aeryn would remove her cock and then plunge it back into her waiting ass, the Nebari would moan and beg for her to put it back in.

Even though she had been on the verge of cumming when she started, Aeryn managed to hold out for what felt like arns until, finally, Chiana told her that she was ready to cum.

"Let's do it together", Chiana moaned.

After a few more thrusts, Aeryn buried herself balls deep into the young girl and shot the massive load she had been holding deep into her ass.

With a sharp gasp, Chiana quickly blew her load all over her chest and accross Aeryn's front with streams of light gray semen.

The two women lay there breathing heavily with Chiana still pumping her cock and Aeryn dry humping her ass.

"That was spectacular", Aeryn told the beautiful creature lying before her.

"You weren't too bad yourself", Chiana replied back as she stroked Aeryn's long, black hair, "Do you want to go again"?

Aeryn smiled at her and kissed her passionately. "Not right now. I want to visit John and see what he thinks of the new me", Aeryn said impishly.

Chiana chuckled and began thinking of maybe paying D'Argo visit and repay him for all the rude things he'd said to her lately.

The two got dressed and raced down Moya's halls because, after all, the night is still young and there are plenty more asses to fill and frell.


End file.
